Abrasive members for grinding and polishing are well known in the art. Two types of such abrasive members are known. Firstly the type for dry grinding and polishing comprising for example silicon carbide or aluminium/oxide, having a short life time. Secondly the type for wet grinding and polishing comprising diamond particles as abrasive particles, which type may only be applied using a coolant, by example water. When this second type of abrasive member is used for dry grinding and polishing the life time is very short. In some applications it is desired to use an abrasive member with diamond particles when coolant may affect the product to be ground or polished or any object nearby, whereby using coolant is not allowed. At presently there are no abrasive members well suited for these applications. The significant characteristic of an abrasive member is its resistant to wear due to thermal effects and mechanical effects.
In practice the problems to increase the life time of the abrasive member are that flexibility of the abrasive member must be maintained, that moldable materials having a high specific heat conductive capacity are known to have generally bad characteristics concerning resistance to wear due to mechanical effects, that a very strong bonding between all materials in the composition of the abrasive member, in particular between the abrasive particles and the backing material of the abrasive member, must be achieved, and that it must be possible to produce this composition easily and with low production cost.